Haunted by thoughts and futures A Talking Tom and Friends fanfiction
by Talkingtomfan
Summary: Tom and Ben won the tech star of the year award but Tom gets scared after thinking of thoughts of his best friend hating him and a future that he would rather forget.


Ben: "We won the tech star of the year award!" Tom: (nervous) "Oh No! what if that future comes true?!" **Later that night Tom and Ben walked to City Hall for the award ceremony. **Ben: "This is so exciting our company is well known now." Tom: (sad tone) "Yeah." Ben: "What's the matter Tom?" Tom: "Oh it's nothing Ben." **Tom was thinking about when they used the future tron He thought if the prediction they saw would happen. And he thought about Ben.** Tom: (thinking bad thoughts) Ben: "I hate you! Why were we friends to begin with?! You're such an annoyance to me! You're the reason why our inventions fail! You ruined my life!" Tom: *sniff* *soft sobbing* **Tom and Ben made it to City Hall. Ben came up to the stage first. **Ben: "Thank you Thank you it is an honour to accept this award. There is someone i'd especially like to thank." **After hearing this Tom ran out the door. **Ben: "I'd like to thank Tom for getting us to where we are now... T-Tom?" **Tom ran away he was scared to hear what**** Ben had to say. He couldn't see anything with his eyes filled with tears. **Tom: *sniff* "A-ahh" (Truck horn honking) Tom: *gasp* **Tom saw the truck but it was too late the truck hit him then he fell unconscious. **Truck Driver: *gasp* "Oh No! Sir?! Sir?! Are you alright?! He's unconscious I better call an ambulance!" **The ambulance came after a few minutes.**** The paramedics lifted Tom and put him on the gurney. **Truck Driver: "Will he be alright? I feel terrible for what happened." Nurse: "He doesn't seem to be too injured but we need to take him to the emergency unit just in case if his injuries are severe." Truck Driver: "Alright Thank you for coming as fast as you did." Nurse: "We'll be sure to take good care of him." **Ben was still waiting for Tom he was wondering where he was. **Crowd member: "What's taking so long?!" Ben: "Please stay calm! I just need to find out where he- (phone ringing) Oh, excuse me I just need to take this call. *gasp* 911?! (answers the phone) H-Hello?!" Operator: "Hello are you Benjamin?" Ben: "Y-Yes, I am what's going on?" Operator: "Is Thomas someone you know?" Ben: "Yes, I know him did something happen to him?" Operator: "He got hit by a truck." Ben: *gasp* "Oh No is he ok?!" Operator: "Yes he's alright. I'll give you the address to the hospital he's in." Ben: "Ok thank you!" **Ben went to the stage. **Ben: "I'd like to give back this award." Crowd: *gasp* Ben: "I don't need or deserve it." Crowd member: "You're giving up this huge opportunity for yourself?!" Ben: "My friend is more important than this award!" Crowd member: "You would give up a big opportunity just for a friend?!" The Entire Crowd: "BOOOOO!" **The crowd threw stuff at the mean Crowd member. Ben walked out the door. **Ben: (Thinking) ("I would never be that Crowd member's friend.") **Ben made it to the hospital he went inside. **Ben: "Hello I'm here to see Tom." Receptionist: "He's in room 205. But you might need to stay quiet he may still be unconscious." Ben: "Thank you." **Ben walked to Tom's hospital room he opened the door. ****He walked to Tom's bed. **Ben: (whispering) "Oh Tom I hope you'll be ok." **Ben held Tom's hand and prayed to himself. A few hours go by Ben fell asleep while waiting for Tom to wake up. **Ben: *Zzzzzzzz* *snore* **Later Ben was awakened by a soft groaning noise. **Tom: "Nnnn" Ben: "Tom?" **Ben went up to his bed. **Tom: (Slowly waking up) "Mmmm Uhhh." Ben: (relived sigh) "Thank God you're alive." Tom: "..." Ben: "Are you alright?" Tom: "B...en?" "Wha- happened to me?" Ben: "You got hit by a truck." Tom: "Oh,...now I remember." Tom: "Did...you...do...the...ceremony?" Ben: "No, I took back the award." Tom: "You...gave..up..the opportunity...for...me?" Ben: "You're more important to me than some award." Tom: *sniff* Ben: "You ok?" Tom: "You... do... care... for... me." Ben: "Of course I do why wouldn't I?" Tom: "I... was... thinking... that... you... secretly... hate me... and... regret... being... my.. friend." Ben: (Shocked) "What? I don't hate you. I never hated you." Tom: "I thought about the future tron and that future it showed us." Ben: "Oh, I completely forgot about that invention. I would never allow that future to happen Tom." Tom: "Thanks Ben mmm." **Ben rubs his thumb on Tom's forehead making him sleepy. **Tom: *yawn* (groggy voice) "Ben? what are you-" Ben: "Shhh it's ok." (Thinking) "My Mom did this to me when I had trouble falling asleep worked every time." Tom: *Zzzzzzz* Ben: "Yep every time." The End


End file.
